


Endgame

by helloliriels



Series: TJLC Poems [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassin Mary Morstan, Episode Fix-It: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Evil Mary Morstan, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mary Morstan is Not Nice, POV Mary, POV Mary Morstan, Poetry, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, References to Moriarty, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 04 Fix-it, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: Were Mary and Moriarty in this together? Was John a distraction? or part of the final burn? Mary POV
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: TJLC Poems [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Endgame

#  3rd Place? or End Game? 

In this game  
Of _one_ and _two_  
There is no room for _three_.

I know you chose  
Me with your heart  
But _then_ your heart was _free_.

And now you know  
He is alive,  
And living, _chose_ for you.

I'm waiting for  
The shoe to drop -  
When you start leaving soon.

Your bags are packed  
Already light -  
You itch to move along.

I'll buy some time,  
And make you feel  
That all your hope is wrong.

I must not let you  
Find this out -  
The part that I have played.

There is a plan.  
Endgame will stand,  
  
You'll miss me,  
No mistake.

It's coming then  
The east wind blows  
Moriarty knew this too.

We'll win because  
To burn Sherlock -  
We're really burning _you_.

For though I've loved you  
In a way,  
I'll take it to my grave.

And if my death  
Will pull apart  
The threads that bind you two...

I will have done  
My very best,  
Fulfilling "I.O.U."

Our endgame made  
Our target set,  
We planned this _all along_.

Will Sherlock miss  
This game we've played?  
The game, you see - _is on_.

**Author's Note:**

> See also '3rd is Last Place' for a different view of Mary.


End file.
